


Pained Pleasure

by watermelonriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: “What if I asked you to?” Edward turned around to face him. “Would you hurt me then?” There was no response, just drawn out silence. "I want you to hit me,” he said. Oswald blinked his eyes a few times in astonishment. “Excuse me?” “Hit me,” Edward repeated. “Hard, wherever you like.”





	

The nightmare always ended the same way: with Oswald plunging the knife into Edward’s abdomen and twisting it. Every time it provoked the same reaction. Edward would shoot forward in bed, hands clutched to his stomach, searching for a wound that didn’t exist but felt very real nonetheless. It always took a while for his heartbeat to slow and even longer for him to fall back to sleep.

The worst part was that the nightmares always started off good. Being so close to Oswald was something he could only imagine, and Edward would be the first person to accept a little pain if it meant all the pleasure he thought he was going to get. But before there’s even a chance Oswald always gets this look right before the knife digs into Edward’s abdomen. It’s a look that tells him that Oswald only wants to hurt him.

Each day he tries not to think about it, tries not to think about what it might mean. Today’s a particularly hard day for that, especially when Edward comes home and walks right into the dining room to find Oswald with a knife. More specifically Oswald with a bloodied knife, and what seemed to be a dead body on the floor.                                                 

Two men take the body away as soon as Oswald barked the order, but the blood was still there. For a moment they just stared at each until Edward’s eyes wandered back down to the knife, eyeing it warily.

“Fuck,” Oswald muttered under his breath, placing the knife on the table. “Let me just…

Did you need something?”

He looked in the general direction of the kitchen but before he could call out for Olga’s help, Edward finally stepped closer, making Oswald pause.

“What happened?” he asked, tilting his head in the direction of where the body had been.

“We had a slight disagreement.” Oswald rolled his eyes a little. “It doesn’t matter. Why don’t we talk elsewhere? I’ll just be a minute.”

“I didn’t need to talk,” he said, eyes back on the knife. 

“Well, then wha-“ 

But Ed had already reached over and picked up the knife. He felt the weight of it in his hand. In his nightmare he never got a good look at the knife that Oswald used, it could very well be one just like this. He tightened his hand around it, part of the blade digging in and cutting the flesh. He hissed and closed his eyes.

“Ed, stop,” Oswald said.

His fingers were on Edward’s, trying to open them up. Eventually they eased open, revealing blood, but not as much as Edward thought there would be. He was transfixed nonetheless. Watching it well up out of the cut as Oswald moved the blade away.

Edward eased his hand out of Oswald’s grasp and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on his wound, grimacing a little at the taste and the slight sting.

The whole time Oswald watched. He seemed to be mesmerised by the sight. Moving his hand away from his mouth Edward stepped closer until there was barely any space between them. He could see the blood on Oswald’s clothes and skin more clearly from here. 

The problem with the nightmare was that Ed never seemed to be prepared, but now he was

“You wouldn’t hurt me, would you, Oswald?”

“No… What is this about?”

“What if I asked you to?” Edward turned around to face him. “Would you hurt me then?”

There was no response, just drawn out silence.

“I want you to hit me,” he said.

Oswald blinked his eyes a few times in astonishment. “Excuse me?”

“Hit me,” Edward repeated. “Hard, wherever you like.”

There was another momentary pause before Oswald swung back and punched him in the face. It was the sheer force and lack of real hesitation that took Edward by surprise, and the feel of a split lip that sent a shiver down his spine. He ran his tongue over his lip, hissing slightly.

“Again,” he said when Oswald started to look mortified by what he’d done.

It looked like Oswald was about to say something, to protest, but he didn’t. Instead, Oswald went for his stomach, and without missing a beat struck again, only a little higher this time. Ed doubled over a little and stumbled backward a little, bumping into the table. When he looked up again he found Oswald watching him carefully as he flexed his fingers.

Edward pulled out the nearest chair and turned it around so he could sit down. He slouched in the chair a little and lifted one hand up to undo his top button and loosen his tie. Oswald looked angry, but not the same anger from the nightmare.

“Why did you ask me to do that?” Oswald questioned.

“Because I like it?” It wasn’t supposed to be a question but it came out as one.

He reached out and grabbed the edge of Oswald’s shirt, tugging him forward. When he was stood right between Edward’s legs he leaned down and pressed his lips forcibly against Ed’s. There was anger there but he didn’t care so long as Oswald kept kissing him like that. It hurt in the best way possible, especially when he started to nibble at Ed’s lip.

Edward reached for the knife and pressed it gently into Oswald’s palm. “Use it,” he mumbled against Oswald’s lips.

Pulling away from the kiss Oswald tested the knife in his hand. There was this look in his eye, like something had changed. He smiled as his eyes moved from the blade and locked onto Edward’s. The first cut was across Ed’s chest and he hissed in pain as his eyes drifted shut. There was no pause, no warning, as Oswald cut into his chest once again followed by a cut to his bicep.

Each time stung, but none of the cuts were deep enough to cause any serious damage. They both revelled in the sight of blood as it welled up and spilled, dripping down his torso and arm. Oswald used the knife to cut Ed’s shirt, yanking it apart so he could get a better view. Ed was bruised and bloodied because of him and he didn’t seem to care. He was enjoying it, and the lack of anger, lack of disgust, allowed Edward to enjoy it too.

Letting the knife drop to the ground Oswald unbuckled his belt and continued to undo everything until he was able to free himself. He wrapped his hand tightly around his already hardened cock and began to stroke the length of it as Edward watched, eyeing his every movement.

“It’s about time I demanded something,” Oswald said.

The words had barely left his mouth before Ed was sitting up straight. He replaced Oswald’s hand with his own and after a few strokes wrapped his lips around the Oswald’s tip, sucking enthusiastically as his hand continued to move. Oswald bit his lip keeping in all the noises that threatened to spill out.   
  
Edward took Oswald deeper into his mouth, so deep his cock hit the back of Ed’s throat, causing him to gag a little and finally allowing a strangled moan to escape from Oswald’s mouth. Edward started a rhyme then. His mouth moved up and down the length of Oswald’s cock, his tongue teasing the tip each time, and the pain in his lip only spurred him on. His hand followed close behind, making sure that every inch of Oswald's cock was covered in some way as it twitched beneath his touch.

Every time Edward moved a part of him hurt, but the pain only spurred him, which added to the pleasure he felt every time Oswald moaned, groaned, and let the occasional “fuck” tumble from his mouth. At this point Oswald seemed so blissfully unaware of the noises he was making, all he could focus on was the feeling of Ed’s mouth wrapped around him and the pressure his hand created as it gripped him.

Oswald moved his hands to Edward’s hair, and simply pushed it out of the way so he could get a decent enough look at Ed's face. Oswald was so captivated in the feeling and sight of it all that it took him off guard when Edward looked up at him. He was close, and Ed’s eyes locked onto his as he worked only added to the pleasure, and soon his leg began to shake and then he was coming, hard, right into Edward’s mouth.

He tightened his grip on Edward’s hair, keeping him in place. To his credit, Edward continued to stroke Oswald’s cock until he was finished. With a shaky groan, Oswald finally released his grip, and Ed pulled away completely, grinning as he stood up.

As Oswald adjusted himself he noticed the smug look on Edward’s face. It only faltered as Oswald leaned in and kissed the cut on Ed’s chest. He licked the blood from his lip as he stepped back, never taking his eyes off of Edward. Without another word, Oswald collected the knife from the floor and headed towards the stairs.

“Come on, I think we can do better than that.”

Edward didn’t need telling twice as he followed on behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> one day I'll get good at writing these, one day. I hope you enjoyed either way though :) also, titles, hahahhaha


End file.
